Sins of a Broken Angel2
by MewVanilla
Summary: Armony finds out that her teacher Dr. Maro is realy another person. She askes him about his past, will he tell her or run away again?


Sin's of a Broken angel

A Fullmetal Alchemist Story

Chapter2:Training

It was the next day and Armony came back to the Doctor Maro.

"Armony."he stould up. He was outside enjoying the air. "Doctor Maro."Armony smiled. "I've desided that.."he coughed. Armony was getting impatent. "That I will teach you alchemy if you promise me that you will use your alchemy to help other AND do NOT become a state dog!"he looked at her seriously. "Of course! Why would I become a state dog anyway? I have no reason!"she smiled. He sighed and smiled. "Alright then, let the training begin."he smiled. Her eyes grew with happiness. All day Maro explained to her that alchemist motto was that "Equivalent Exchange" was what the world was. She tried transmutating and it worked...kinda.

It'd been 3 days and she had managed to transmutat a flower. He mother wouldeven come around and see her daughter transmutate. Armony was happy.

4 months later she learned how to do xing alchemy, and half way for both Amestris and healing alchemy.

"DOCTOR QUICKLY!"Doctor Maro looked at a women and her son holding the father and his leg. It was raining andArmony was about to leave. "Put him down!"the doctored ordered. They set him down on the small couch. Armony looked to see the doctor getting something. She then looked at the cut. OH! It was no scratch. "I acidentaly got my leg caught and...well as you can see-"the man screamed as the pain came back. The doctor came back with a stone. A red stone. Armony stared at it. "Alright just hold still."he ordered. The stone glowed red and the man's leg was healed?! It looked like nothing had happened. Armony was amazed. "MY- my leg it's BETTER!!!" the man laughed. The women was almost to tears. "Thank you so much doctor! I though my husband was going to loose his leg!"she smiled tearfuly. 'No duh, what did you think he would loose his heart?' Armony thought kinda anoyed. As the family left the doctor put the stone away. "DOCTOR! what is tha-"

"Armony, It's getting late, you should get home. Your mother must be worried sick about you."he said with a sad smiled. "but..that stone..."she mumbled. "Good night Armony."

Armony walked out the door. "Good night Doctor..."she walked.

As she walked home she thought of something.

If that stone he used was alchemy. She walked in her house. "Armony where have you been!?"he mother asked. Armony smiled and explained what happened. Her mother sighed in relef. "Well edlest you weren't atacked or something!" she smiled. Armony smiled to. "Of course not!"she laughed. Her mother sighed looking in some photo albems. "What are you looking at?" Armony sat with her mom and asked. Her mom smiled. "Just some pictures of your granpa and my brother...I wish they didn't go to war..."she sighed. Armony's eyes blinked. "War? Which war did he go to?"she asked. "The isbalan war. He was a state alchemist and a doctor, and your uncle was a soilder."she explained flipping the page. She looked angry yet sad. "What's wrong?" Armony asked. "Well...your uncle was shot for a very bad reason...he shot a child and that's how the war started...he didn't even want to fight!"she looked sad. "Mom..."Armony had no idea her family tree was full of alchemist...and killers...and a monkey...???

Armony looked at a picture of a younger version of her mom with a monkey and got disterbed. "WELL I'M OFF TO BED! NIGHT!" she ran.

Armony was at the library looking up information on her grampfather. She found out he was the "Rock Shedding" Alchemist.

She thought it was pretty dorky. She got another book and as she started reading it her eyes grew...

As she looked she saw that in a picture there...near the end was someone she didn't expect...Doctor Maro...no ...doctor...

Marcho

After that she raced to the doctor's, passing a women with black hair. She was pretty but Armony didn't have time to stop and smell the roses. "DOCTOR I NEED TO TALK TO YOU-"she stopped. On the ground little Kiri, a girl that Armony babysits was crying as Maro or "Marcho" holding her telling her it's ok the bad person was gone?

Armony blinked. "Doctor?"she asked. He looked at her. "Armony...If you see a women with black hair don't-"

"She did this to you!"Armony looked angry and ran out. "ARMONY NO!"the doctor screamed.

Armony ran in the direction of the lady with black hair went.

"HAY YOU!"she screamed. The lady turned. "Yes?" she asked. Armony first looked at the womens eyes...they were purple...then her tatoo.

"That's-"Armony gasped. She new that tatoo from somewhere. She saw it in one of her alchemy books. "You, were you at Doctor Maro's?"she asked. The women smirked. "I don't know any doctor Maro's-"

"then how about Doctor Marcoh?"The women looked suprized. It faded in a second. "So you know the doctors real name? But do you know what he did?"she smirked and went beside Armony. "If I were you child I'd keep my noise out of trouble or else..."she walked on the train. Armony stared at the ground. Then turned as the last sighed of the women was in a window leaving in the train. Armony stould there watching the women fade out of her sight.

His eyes went big. "So you know."he sighed. "I only know you were in the isbalan war...but why'd you change your name? And what was up this that lady?"she asked. Marcoh sighed and explained. He did horrible things in Isbala and he wishes that he did do thoughs things but...there was nothing to be done about...

He looked at Armony sadly. "I'll understand if you are disgusted and hate me so-"

"Why would I hate my teacher?"she looked at him. He looked at her suprizingly. "So you did some horrible things! Your making up for it and trying to help others! I won't tell anyone about your past if **YOU **keep teaching me alchemy!"she smirked. The doctor smiled. "Thank you Armony."

She smiled "don't mentan it!"

* * *

**kk ppls! hope you enjoied! next chapter coming soon ASTA LAVISTA!hyper**


End file.
